Cleaning Up The Mess
by Rei-Chandaichi
Summary: Hitsugaya is working as a servant in the Kuchiki Manor, and is chosen to be Rukia's nursemaid. As there relationship grows Hitsugaya suddenly makes a move on Rukia. Summary sucks but story is better I hope. Rated T and possibly M later on. HitsuRuki.
1. Newcomer?

**Hey guys!  
Sorry I haven't updated on Toushiro's Misfortune, I'm idea-less ****  
This is my first Hitsu/Ruki, or any couple fanfic for that matter :P  
Anyway, hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: I never do these things…Anyway, I don't own bleach…But I own cookies x3

Italic handwriting= Thoughts or area/time****

'Rukia' said Byakuya, 'Since your old nursemaid is too old to work, I've hired you a new one.'  
'Hm? Oh okay whatever.' Said Rukia, completely uninterested.

_In Hitsugaya's home, 1__st__ District Rukongai._

'Don't worry grandma, I'll be fine. Besides your too old to work now.' Said Hitsugaya, tying an apron around him. 'But Toushiro-  
'I'm gonna be fine Grandma.' He said, giving her a quick smile before walking outside.

_At the Kuchiki Mansion_

Rukia was inside her bedroom, being bored. _I don't want a nursemaid, its not as if I'm a kid.._ she thought. There was a knock at the door. 'Come In' she mumbled, she didn't even look up. Toushiro slowly opened the door a small crack. She heard a masculine voice; 'Is this Rukia Kuchiki's room? I'm your new nursemaid.' Said Hitsugaya quietly.  
_A man? Ni-sama never said anything about it being a man. As far as I know men are all perverts. _She grumbled to herself. She turned around to see her new nursemaid, and shock came across her. He was a man around her age, with tanned skin and soft spikey white hair with the sharpest green eyes she'd ever seen. He had a strong build and was tall and lean.  
'Ano, Kuchiki-sama? Can I get you something?' Asked Toushiro. 'Oh no, I don't need anything right now.' Said Rukia, smiling.

_6:30 pm, Dinner time_

Hitsugaya was carrying the plates and cutlery to the dining room. He hadn't seen so much food since well…ever. As he balanced all four plates on his hands, terror struck. One of the plates started wobbling, and it fell from his grasps. As he stared in schock, he delved down to grab it, dropping all the other plates. He just stared at what a mess he had made. 'G-gomensai!! I-I didn't mean it really!' said Hitsugaya, picking up the broken pieces quickly.  
' Don't worry about it. But in the future, don't be so clumsy.' Said Byakuya, as he called for some servants to clean up the mess.  
'I'm so sorry.' He said, quickly bowing before leaving in a hurry. He cut his hand quite deeply in the process, but he decided not to say anything.

_Hitsugaya's new bedroom, Kuchiki mansion_

His bedroom sure was huge. If this was a servants bedroom, then he had a hard time imagining how big the other bedrooms were. But right now he wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking about where he could find some bandages, a piece of cloth, anything to cover up the wound. 'Oww…where can I find some bandages?' he thought out loud as he clutched his hand.

'Do you need some bandages?' asked a little voice in his room. He shot his head around, ad saw it was Rukia. 'O-oh no Kuchiki-sama! Sorry for troubling you.' He said, bowing his head a little. Rukia simply smiled. 'Oh it was no trouble, I wanted to come see you anyway.' She said, sitting beside him ad taking his hurt hand. He blushed a little 'Kuchiki-sama, you don't have to- he was silenced by her. 'it doesn't matter, now stay still so I ca bandage your hand.' She said, and started bandaging it. He stared at her, she wasn't mean like other people he met before. She was kind and…pretty. He shook his head _stop thinking about these things._ He thought, mentally slapping himself.  
'All done.' She said, standing up and smiling. 'A-arigatou…' said Toushiro, still blushing a little. 'No problem!' chirped Rukia, walking out of the room.

_Bathroom, 9:30 pm_

Rukia was having a bath. 'Hitsugaya!' called Rukia. 'H-hai?' said Hitsugaya, opening the bathroom door. As soon as he saw Rukia in the bath, without any clothes on, he quickly closed the door again, blushing. 'I-I'm so sorry Kuchiki-sama, I didn't know you were in there…' 'Oi! I didn't tell you to leave. Come back in.' said Rukia. 'P-pardon?' stuttered Toushiro, opening the door again. 'Wash my back' said Rukia, changing her posture so her back was facing him. 'I can't reach it.' 'E-excuse me?' said Toushiro, blushing. 'Do as I say, no questions.' Said Rukia, pointing at the sponge next to her. 'H-hai.' He said. He bent down and rolled up his sleeves, grabbing the sponge. As he moved the sponge on her back carefully, every now and then his hand would brush against her soft porcelain skin. Why was she asking _him _to do this? Weren't there other female maids who could do this job. Rukia glanced at him, his tanned arms leaning against her back. 'Thanks Hitsugaya, you can leave now.' Said Rukia, giving him a slight nudge. 'Your welcome Kuchiki-sama.' Said Toushiro, standing up and walking outside.

_Next day at Breakfast, 10:30 am_

Hitsugaya walked into the dining room, carrying the Kuchiki's breakfast. In addition there was another man, sitting next to Rukia and talking. He looked like he was over 300 pounds, he looked like the arrogant type aswell, who could this be? 'Hitsugaya, this is my fiancé, Marechiyo Omeada.' Said Rukia. 'Omeada, this is Hitsugaya Toushiro, my new servant.'  
'This is your servant?' asked Omeada 'What a skinny little brat, he has no meat on his bones at all.' Said Omeada, lifting one of Toushiro's limp arms. Toushiro wanted to choke on his own spit, it's as if Omeada ate people like him or breakfast.  
'Y-your fiancé?' he was surprised such a ugly person was engaged to a beautiful woman like her. Wait, what was he saying? Lately Toushiro couldn't keep Rukia out of his mind, it was irritating.

____________________________________________________________________

**I'm done with this chapter! Tell me what you think okay? Press that lovely green review button and I'll give you candy! And more chapters!**


	2. Dating

**Harlloooo!  
I really should be revising for that stupid German test tomorrow, but what the heck :P  
Anyhooo, Someone HELP ME I Toushiro's Misfortune, my ideas to that story=0 so please gimme some ideaass!  
MiserableLoveFairy, I played Hotel626 or something like that and now I can't sleep ****  
God I'm bored, lets start the story.**

Wait before we do that, when should I start Rukia ad Hitsugaya's  
relationship? I'm planning it to start this chapter if I make an abnormally  
long chapter XD, but tell me if you think otherwise.

I've got the next four or so chapters in my head, but I can't be bothered writing them .

Disclaimer: hcaelB nwo t'nod I. Try reading that!

CAUTION: Character death in this chapter. Welll, one of the original characters die anyway.

_3 months after Toushiro getting his job, Kuchiki Mansion, 6:30 am  
_**  
**Hitsugaya woke up at the usual time, 6:30 am, he got dressed, went

downstairs, and went to the dining room. (He got lost several times before he

found it) He climbed back up the stairs, with a tray in his hand to go find Rukia's bedroom.

'Kuchiki-sama, are you in there?' asked Hitsugaya from behind the door.

No answer.

'Kuchiki-saammaa?' said Hitsugaya, opening the door slightly. He saw Rukia

huddled up on her bed, and a few tears in her eyes.

'Kuchiki-sama, what's wrong?' asked Hitsugaya, putting down the tray on her bedside table.

'H..he..' was all she could say. 'Kuchiki-sama?' he said, sitting down beside her.

'Renji's gone…' she said, her legs bent up to her chin.

'Renji? May I ask whose that?'

'Renji was well…Omeada was never my love. It was an arranged marriage, just because he's also a noble. I only ever loved Renji, but now he's d..dead…' she muttered the last word.

'Oh…I'm so sor- before Hitsugaya could carry on what he was saying, Rukia had grasped onto him, hugging him tightly.

'K-kuchiki-sama!' he said, his cheeks one shade pinker.

'Oh Shiro-chan it was horrible! He was trying to keep some scary perverted guy away from me and he got shot in the chest…!' she wailed, clinging onto him even tighter.

He looked down at her with sympathy. She really looked sad and…kinda cute with those tears brimming over her purple eyes and that sad look on her face.

He hugged her back slightly, stroking her warm back.

'It's okay, many people have died in my life. I'm sure you'll find someone just as good as him, maybe even better.' Said Hitsugaya reassuringly.

'Someone like…you?' she asked, staring up at him with huge eyes.

'W-what…?! N-no Rukia- I mean Kuchiki-sama, someone much better than me!'

said Hitsugaya, utter surprised in his eyes and he stood up quickly.

'No Hitsugaya, wait!' she said, grabbing his arm pulling him back. Maybe she pulled a little to close. Maybe she did it on purpose. Maybe she didn't even know what she was doing.

But Before both of them knew it, they had toppled onto each other, and there lips met. Toushiro was more than surprised, eyes wide and staring at her.

He went crimson red, but the kiss felt kind of reassuring and her lips felt soft, and he didn't want to leave them. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss.

Rukia had a soft smile on her face, and ran her hand through his soft white hair. He parted from her, gazing into her eyes for a moment before regaining his senses quickly. He took his hands off her waist and stood up, heading for the door.

'I…I think I should be going.' Said Toushiro, walking out of the room quickly.

_Afternoon, Kuchiki Garden._

After what happened today, there was no way in hell that Toushiro would ever speak to Rukia again.

He'd probably be too embarrassed even to look at her now. He went to the gardens to clear his head.

But just his luck. There Rukia was, sitting beside the pond, and feeding the koi. Yay.  
He cleared his throat just to make his presence clear, and Rukia looked over her shoulder and smiled.

'Hitsugaya! Over here!' she yelled, gesturing him to come. Oh great. She spotted him. And wanted him to come over.

'Hai…' he said, sitting beside her.

'Listen Kuchiki-sama, about this morning…I'm sorry, it was just kinda reflex action to do that, and I shouldn't of kissed you, I'm sorry.

She laughed, 'Oh no, I enjoyed it. It was just how Renji used to kiss me and…better.' She said, smiling down at the pond and threw another piece of bread to the koi.

'R-really? You don't mind?' said Hitsugaya, startled.

'Hai. Infact…would you take me out one day?' she said, going pinker.

He was surprised. No, horrified. His heart could stop this very second and he wouldn't realise. A commoner and a noble…dating?!

'W-w-well…I-I I mean…' stuttered Toushiro, no grammatically correct sentences came out of his mouth.

'Oh unless you already have a girlfriend or wife or something.' She said.

'Oh no of course not!' There was Momo, but she was more of a sister to him, and besides she liked Kira.

'I-I'll be happy to take you out sometime.' Said Toushiro, managing a small smile. She was kinda sad right now, and he didn't want to make her any sadder.

'Really? Arigatou..!' she said, smiling happily.

He looked around and wasn't sure what to do right now. ' Well I'll come get you at around 8?' He asked.

'Sure!' she said. He looked at her and gave her a quick peck on the check before leaving.

Life was…confusing.

**Wahaaay new chapter!  
Uhmhmhm I'm not really sure how you start relationships, since I have never encountered one. *Ahem Ahem* (I'm only in year 7 guys gimme a break xD)  
Anyway, thanks for everyone who will review, and who reviewed last time :D  
I'm not sure when I'll update… I'll hopefully get a chapter next week!  
Press that pretty green button down there and I'll give you Ukitake candy!**

**|**

|

|

|

|

|

|  
**V  
V  
V  
V**


	3. Under The Stars

**Wahhaaay I'm back!  
Yaaaaaaaaaay I fixed my keyboard! Now I can finally do this "!**

Okay I'll stop now…  
2 chapter in 2 days! Awesome! See how generous I am =3  
Anyway, I'll stop my drabbling and get to the point :P

Disclaimer: Sorry me no own bleach. It's a sad sad thing…  


_Toushiro's home, 7:30pm  
_  
"Hinamori, Which kimono?"* Asked Toushiro, throwing two kimonos onto his bed, a light blue on and a dark blue one with dragons on.

"Umm…why though Shiro-chan?" suddenly her eyes lit up, "Do you have a date?!" she exclaimed.

"What? No! It's none of your business!" He stated, turning a shade pinker.

"Wow Shiro-chan has a date!" she said happily, jumping up and down.  
"Just pick one of them Hinamori." He said, grunting.

'Fine, the light blue one." Said Hinamori, pouting. He picked it up, and took off his shirt to put it on.

She sat down on the floor. "So Shiro-chan, are you going on a date?" she exclaimed excitedly. (From now it's Toushiro and Hinamori talking)

"…Yes."

"Wow! Who are you going with?"

"Now _that _is certainly none of your business."

"Aww please tell me!"

"No!"

"I won't tell _anyone_."

"Fine…but promise not to tell a single _soul,_ not even grandma." He stated, putting on the last piece of the garmet.

"Okay I swear I won't tell anyone!"

He crouched down and whispered, just in case anyone was in earshot of hearing.  
"Well…you know the Kuchiki manor where I work at? Well, the head of the family has a younger sister…" He trailed off. Hinamori went pale and looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Your… going out with a noble!" she said, her colour flushing back to her cheeks. "That's great Shiro-chaan!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"Shh! And get off me, I'm gonna be late to pick her up!" He said, pushing her off him and standing up.

"Just tell Oba-san that I'm going somewhere with a friend, I'll be back at…I have no idea when I'll be back…" he said, looking around.

"Tomorrow morning?" she asked.

"N-no! Defiantly not!" he shouted, blushing. "Bye, I'll be back _today_ Bed-Wetter Momo."__

Outside Kuchiki House, 8:01 pm

She was late. Hitsugaya sighed, well girls will be girls. Then he saw her.

Struggling to get out of the back window in fact.

__

"There you are!" he said, going over to her and helping her out of the window.

"Arigatou Hitsugaya-kun." She said smiling.

"No problem Kuchiki-sa-"

"No, as long as it's a date its _Rukia._"

"Oh…Okay, Rukia." He said. "Why were you trying to get out of the window by the way?"

"Well, Ni-sama doesn't really let me go out with anyone unless there 'approved of' and well, I don't think he would approve of you." She said sadly.

"Oh right, well don't worry, he won't catch us." Said Hitsugaya reassuringly, and smiled.

_Restraunt,8:30 pm_

  
"So what would you like to order, Ma'am?" asked the waitress. The waitress was also eyeing Toushiro, in fact half the restraunt was, The girls wishing they were in Rukia's place and the men wishing they were Toushiro.

"Well…I think I'll have this." Said Rukia, pointing an elegant finger at something in the menu.

"And you sir?" asked the waitress, checking him out.

"I'll have this." He said, pointing at the menu also. He cleared his throat after she left.  
"That lady was kind of…annoying." Said Toushiro.

"Defiantly, she kept on checking you out." Said Rukia, just thinking about it wanted to beat the waitress up, that lady had a nerve to check out _her _date.

"Excuse me Rukia, I just need to go to the bathroom. Be careful." He said, standing up and walking out. He saw those three men watching her before, and he knew who they were. Kaien Shiba, Hisagi Shuhei and Kira Izuru. They were the tough guys of Rukongai, and Toushiro was tormented by them in his childhood.

There in the background, where the three men watching Rukia.  
They'd been watching the couple ever since they came in, and as soon and Toushiro went to the bathroom, they got there chance to do what they wanted to do to the innocent girl who was with Toushiro.

"Why, hello there little lady." Said one of the men, grabbing her waist.

"Eh?" said Rukia, looking down at her waist then yelling.

"Get off me, creep!" she yelled, trying to kick him off.**

"Whatever, just shut up and come with us." Said another man, about to pick her up when suddenly Toushiro came out of the bathroom. He saw what was happening and ran over. "Rukia!" he shouted, punching one of the men to get off her. Toushiro grabbed Rukia and pulled her close to himself, then looked around and picked up the largest knife he could find. Of course, everyone screamed and fled out of the restraunt except them.

"Take one more step closer to Rukia and I'll kill you!" he shouted, pointing the knife at the toughest looking man. However, the man was not easily fazed. He just smirked and looked at the weapon.

"Ooh, scary. But your not really doing a good job scaring _me _are you?" said the man, smirking.

"I swear I'll do it!" shouted Toushiro, pulling Rukia even closer to his body.

"Toushiro…" whispered Rukia, staring up at him with fearful eyes.

"Rukia, get out of here quickly, I'll be out in 5 minutes, I promise." He whispered back, ushering her outside.

Hitsugaya was in there alone. He looked at the man in the middle.

"Hisagi, what do you want? I'm sick of you trying to make my life a living hell!" exclaimed Toushiro.

"Well, that was our sole purpose in life, Toushiro-kun." Said Hisagi, smirking.

"I'll make a deal with you then. _You _do as I like, and I'll leave you and your little girlfriend alone."

He glared at him upon listening to this deal. "…Fine. But if you lay one finger on her, your dead." Snapped Toushiro.

"Deal." He said, walking out.

A few moments later he came out of the restraunt un-harmed. Rukia ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay?" she asked, nuzzling into his neck.

He smiled down at her. "I'm fine, don't worry." He whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry this wasn't really what you were expecting, I'm so sorry Rukia."

"It's okay." She whispered back.

_Walking under the stars, 10:00pm_

They were walking, hand in hand together, under the stars. It was getting late, but neither of them cared.

"Thank you for taking me out today, it wasn't your fault that this happened." She said.  
He gazed down at her. "Your welcome, but I shouldn't of left you alone. I'm really sorry."

"Well…if you really wanted to make up for it, there is another way…" she said wistfully, biting her lip and glancing up at him.

He smiled. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and kissed her on the lips. A small smile curled onto her lips, and she got a little rebellious. She traced the tip of her tongue on his bottom lip, signalling for him to open up. He opened his mouth slightly, and a small laugh escaped from his lips. They stayed there, kissing under the stars.

____________________________________________________________________

**Wahhaay Toushiro you little devil!**

* Yes men wear kimonos too, look it up.  
** The people in the restraunt didn't help Rukia because they were too terrified :P

By the way people, gimme ideas for Toushiro's Misfortune, I'm utterly and completely LOST.

Yaay squiggly x3 ~~~~~

Anyway, review people! Pwease? I'll give you a mangooo :D


	4. Not Real

**We meet again fellow readers :D**

The next time I'll be updating will be arouunndd.. 28**th**** or 29****th**** , so no comments like "WHERE ARE OUR EFFING CHAPTERS?!" Or something like xD**

But you guys don't do that, because your kind :D

I'll try and put HitsuRuki in this chapter :P

Disclaimer: I..*sob* don't…*sob*…own bleach! *sobs*

____________________________________________________________

Hitsugaya woke up. He felt really tired, as if he hadn't slept a wink all night.

He looked around the room, he didn't recognise it…he looked up at the ceiling, it defiantly wasn't his, but he somehow recognised it…

Oh god.

No.

What had he done?

If he turned around and saw what he thought he was gonna see, he would for sure die, a terrible, terrible death.

He turned his head around slowly, being ready for the moment.

Great.

Rukia was lying next to him cuddled up, sleeping like a baby.

Hitsugaya tried to remember what exactly happened, it wasn't going to be good since he wasn't wearing his shirt.

_They stumbled into the room, Toushiro pinning her to the wall.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Toushiro, breathing heavily.  
She smiled without saying a word, pushing him to the bed._

He groaned, how did he manage to do it? Didn't he have any control of himself?  
He was her servant for crying out load!

As Toushiro carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake the sleeping girl, he felt a small hand grab his arm.

"Stay…" said a tired voice. He looked over his shoulder and found Rukia and woken up.

She opened her eyes, still half asleep, and sat up.

"Where are you going Toushiro-kun?" asked Rukia, falling back down on her bed.

"W-well Rukia, don't you realise what just happened? I shouldn't be here, and this shouldn't of happened."

"But Toushiro…Ni-sama isn't home and the maids have there days off today, no one's gonna catch us."

"That's not the point Rukia! Don't you realise what happened? A servant, a noble, it just doesn't go together!"

"But I intended it to happen Toushiro…" She said , smiling and tracing the palm of his hand.

"But Rukia, I've only known you for 5 months- he was cut off by a kiss to his lips.

"That's why it's about time we should be together." She whispered.

So that was that. He was now officially Rukia's _boyfriend_. He climbed back into her bed, sighing in defeat.

"Aww don't be so grumpy…" said Rukia, crawling on top of him and lying her head on his chest.

"No…it's not that, it's just weird to have a _girlfriend_." He grumbled, putting his arm around her small waist. She giggled, and kissed him on the lips tenderly.

He looked at the time. 10am already! He pushed Rukia off him gently, and got up quickly. As he pulled on his shirt, Rukia looked at him questiongly.

"What's wrong Toushiro?" she asked, a confused expression on her face.

"I never knew it was so late! Oh god, what am I gonna tell Hinamori when she finds out I'm late!" He said, pulling on the rest of the garment.

It just so happened to be that it was Hinamori's birthday today.

"I'm really sorry Rukia, I promise I'll come back later!" he said, giving her a small hug before running out.

She frowned. Why did he have to leave today? She got up anyway, getting ready for the day.

_Hitsugaya's House, 10:30_

He stumbled inside "Sorry I'm late!" said Hitsugaya, clearly out of breath. Hinamori laughed, trying to bring up the subject of her birthday.

"I told you you'd be back the next day," she said between giggles.

"S-shut up!" he growled, his cheeks going pink. "I got lost on my way home, so I just stayed at a friends." He said, being too proud to admit what really happened.

"Okay okay I believe you!" she said, still laughing.

"By the way…Happy Birthday Momo." He muttered, shoving a small pink  
present in her hand. "I just came over to wish you a happy birthday, I have to go to work now, bye." He said, walking back outside.

_Kuchiki Mansion, 1:30 pm_

There was a knock at the door. "I'm coming..!" stated Rukia, skipping to the door and opening it. Hitsugaya was standing there.  
"You came!" she exclaimed, jumping into his arms.

"H-hey, watch it!" he said, though he smiled and hugged her back.

_________________________________________________________________

**Yay finished this chappy!**

Um sorry if it was short…I'll make a longer one next time :D

Like I said, the next update will be 28**th**** or 29****th****!**

Bye!


	5. Rough

**Hellloo.  
Soo waz up people? Talk to me! I'm so BORED!  
Anyways just yeah even say hi every once in a while because my damn computer has nothing interesting to say.  
Anyhooo, in this chapter it's mostly gonna be HitsuRuki, so yeah this chapter has swerved off the plot (But I'm not sure if I even had a plot to begin with…)**** The next chapter will be exciting! Promise!  
By the way, I might change the part about Hitsugaya knowing about this relationship, and make him think it was just a one-night stand. So yeah I'll probably change the last chapter to something else if I'm bothered :P  
Anyway, Let the chapter begin!**

Rukia's brother was not home. Infact, he had been on several business trips for the past week, and he was not coming back any time soon.

"Oh Toushiro," Said Rukia slyly, slithering into the kitchen where the young boy was.

"Hai Kuchiki-sama?" replied Toushiro, putting away a few dishes. He was trying not to think about what happened last night, and it was most probably just a mistake what happened. Or maybe not.

She entwined her arms around his neck, bringing him down and giving him a small peck onto his neck. Toushiro blushed. What was she doing?

"Kuchiki-sama? W-what are you doing?" He asked, fear in his voice.

"Come on Toushiro, don't you want it?" She whispered, pulling him away from the sink and sitting him down on a chair.

"Kuchiki-sama." Said Toushiro, trying to act as stern as possible. "I don't think this is appropriate.

"Oh, but why?" She asked, sliding onto his lap and running a hand through his hair.

All he wanted was a job to take care of his family.

He stared up at her. He couldn't take it anymore. Sweat poured down his face, blinking his eyes and quivering. Then he felt a sudden urge just to grab onto her…

He grabbed her waist, standing up and tugging at her obi sash. He gave her a longing kiss, never wanting to leave those soft, lush lips.

Rukia smiled, wrapping one arm around her mate and entwining her fingers into his, staying close to him.

She could feel his heart pounding. She stopped for a moment, pushing him down onto the sofa.

He stared at her with a shocked face as she climbed on him, her silky hair touching his cheek.

She untied his brown kimono slightly, loosening it at the sash. She traced his muscles which were under his kimono, hearing a small moan parting from the young mans lips.

He felt so vulnerable at the moment. Rukia had all power and control over him. They never once left each other's lips, except for the occasional breather.

"Do you want me to stop? She asked, sliding her delicate hand up and down his chest.

"A-ahh…Kuchiki-sa...ah…ma…stop…" He muttered, scarce able to breathe.

There was infact, a small smirk on his face.

____________________________________________________________________

**You like? Of course you do! Don't you?**

Anyway, rate and review and I'll give you fairy cakes! 


	6. There's No Such Thing As A Kind Noble

**Hello, sorry for the late update *tehe*  
Sorry, I've been feeling so berlghgh...I don't know if there's a word to explain it.  
Anyway, onto the story! Review if you will!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach****.**

Hitsugaya was working hard, as his usual self. But one thing kept on bugging him the whole time. Rukia. The name kept ringing on in his mind endlessly, never stopping.

He walked into Byakuya's study, carrying some tea.

"Ah, Hitsugaya. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Toushiro gulped. Maybe he found out. No, of course not. But what if he did?

"Hai, Byakuya-sama?" He asked, lowering the tea onto the desk. The questions kept on ringing in his head.

"I would like to ask…Are you comfortable working here? Something is obviously bugging you. Is Rukia giving you a hard time?

"R-Rukia?" He stuttered. "No of course not!"

He looked at him with a 'You can't lie to me' face, but let it pass anyway.

"I'll believe you for the moment. But if I find out what is going on with you, you won't like what's going to happen."

A Threat. Nice.

"Hai, Byakuya-sama." He murmured, bowing and quickly ad walking out.

Hitsugaya climbed up the stairs, almost opening Rukia's door, when he heard something inside.

"Get away from me Hisagi!" screeched a feminine voice, It was Rukia's.

Toushiro backed up against the wall, listening in on there conversation. He was actually amazed this noise didn't disturb Byakuya. Maybe it was normal.

"Oh, so Hitsugaya, that guy you were out with, is your nursemaid?" Said a somewhat familiar voice. It sounded like that man from the restraunt. It was Hisagi.

"Leave him alone Hisagi!" She cried, desperate to keep the relationship a secret.

"Oh, you don't want to tell your dear brother? Just like you didn't want to tell him about the _other _ones? You're just using him to get to the one you really love." Said Hisagi slyly.

Hitsugaya was shocked about those words immediately. There were other ones…before him? He tried not to release his anger, but just hearing those words were painful. He let a small sad expression grace his features, turning around so he wasn't facing the door.

Rukia stormed out of the room. "Toushiro!" She announced, almost jumping onto him. He merely shrugged her off, glancing at her.

"The _other _ones? Now I know there's no such thing as a kind noble." Said Hitsugaya, whispering the last part before walking down the stairs.

She stood there horrified. "No wait Toushiro!" She cried, grabbing onto thin air. Teardrops started forming in her eyes. She looked at the ground before muttering, "You're the one I loved."

**Ooher, That was a pretty bad chappy :/ Very short aswell. *facepalm***

By the way, in the earlier chapter's I said something about Omeada being her fiancé, yeah just like forget that, cause it's just...blerghgh

Anyway, Reviews WILL be appreciated!  



	7. LE NOTE

**HI! **

**It's me again, haha… I'm back!**

**I bet no one at all missed me .w.**

**SO. I will be continuing my stories as soon as my tests are up, which is around 23****rd**** of May~ How would you all like that? Oh, and would any of you like me to do a sequal to Toushiro's Misfortune? Let me know! I really missed this place!**

**-Reichandaichi~ :3**


End file.
